The power of a Dark Alpha
by morbidking06
Summary: In this fic, Derek has killed Deucalion & taken his power as the dark-wolf but what will happen after he's attained the power of a demon wolf. Au story Derek becomes Alpha & Erica is alive & his mate.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**Chapter 1**

The battle was long &amp; arduous. Derek a former Alpha turned beta fought the demon wolf Deucalion &amp; nearly died until the eclipse stole their power giving the derach the advantage but when she was about to strike, Derek clawed her head literally off. Deucalion shocked from this act did not notice Derek stabbing his claws into him next ending his life to.

Scott who witnest it all just stood there stunned, stunned at the fact that his mentor brutally slaughtered two very dangerous individuals. He went up to Derek after recovering from his stupor &amp; finally asked " why?" Derek "because they were gonna murder everyone who we care about."

A few weeks later.

The power he received was enormous . Deucalion had murdered more wolves than the others thought of, besides the members of his pack &amp; Ennis. Derek despite already being an Alpha, never saw coming the extraordinary amount of power he would receive from killing the demon wolf. He never thought that power like this could exist &amp; he felt like he was going to die when he first transformed after killing the older Alpha. Scott, Erica &amp; Isaac tried to restrain him, even with Scott's newly acquired Alpha strength he was impossible to hold down.

They were all exhausted, they didn't know what to do. Derek became so violent &amp; powerful the mountain ash coated prison cell could barley hold him, when he smelled the blood of Erica after her run in with other wolves he almost destroyed his cell.

Though reluctant the group called in Peter so he could give them a better understanding of the nature of Derek's new powers &amp; how to help him regain his humanity.

"I suppose your all wondering how he's going to cope with the Dark Wolf that now inhabits his being" said the sociopath.

"Yes because the only time I saw power like this was when Deucalion fought Jennifer &amp; even then Deucalion showed more self control!"

Scot retorted.

"Ah I see, so tell me Scott what sort of abilities did Deucalion exhibit while in the transformed state." Asked Peter in his usual cold blooded &amp; condescending tone.

Scott, complying with the Sociopath confessed everything the dark one was capable of doing. He even scoffed at the comment that Deucalion was able to do things he wasn't capable of doing.

The feats Scott described were astonishing; the dark alpha was able to kill another alpha despite being in a building coated in mountain ash, had enough power to overwhelm the derak even though she murdered the other alphas of his pack as well as beat her like she was a third rate magician. But what really scared Peter was what Scott told him next. His eyes always seemed to stay red.

True it was a small detail but it truly was significant.

Derek was in pain, he felt like he was gonna go ballistic &amp; destroy his own pack. When Erica stepped in though was he able to calm &amp; what she saw was enough to frighten her to tears; when Derek transformed he was even more demonically beastial then Deucalion. And more dangerous.

While all of this was occurring Peter was telling them the tale of San Juan, a very powerful Alpha who existed during the time of the Mexican revolution. He was known for doing many things; like killing a Kanama with his own claws by Tearing the wing's off one when it achieved its own Alpha status or defeating multiple wendigos by himself. All this was accomplished by the simple fact that he was an experienced &amp; exceptionally dangerous beta who became an alpha though many believed he was a true alpha.

Peter had told them the legend of how one day after attaining so much power that one day when he was in the partially transformed state, he unleashed power &amp; strength no wolf or even many alphas were capable of.

"They say when he barley showed his fangs and the color of his eyes he was radiating strength, he was still a beta when he faced a berserker yet was able to match it's power with his own." Peter said.

"He was defending his territory when hunters came, bringing with them those savages willing to slaughter the innocents residing there." He said finishing off his scotch.

"The hunters there had heard of an Alpha claiming a huge part of land making it a sanctuary to the lost &amp; innocent, if u can call omegas without packs innocent." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Well in 1895 these hunters heard from neighboring towns that some of their children were going missing, that they were hearing howls coming from his territory claiming that his beasts were taking their niño's that they were taking them in the night never to be seen again!" He practically roared the last statement.

Once he was in a calmer mood he continued. "Isn't it funny, we were the scapegoat's but what they didn't tell the hunters was that the children were being sold into slavery and the children were coming to San Juan &amp; his pack for protection. No, they didn't mention any of that at all."

Scott &amp; the rest of the pack looked on with expression's of both shock &amp; disgust. Peter just stood there with a haunted look on his face. Like the story was bringing back memory's of the fire that took his pack.

"Well the hunters heard &amp; automatically believed the peasants, who paid them so handsomely with the money from their slave ring."

"San Juan was far from cowardly but he knew a battle was inevitable, &amp; the innocent's he was responsible for we're not warriors."

"As they were about to leave the barn they had meetings in one of his brothers was shot down &amp; one of the little girls he watching out for got shot in the shoulder as she ran to cover. You see they hid just a few yards away using makeshift scopes made from calidascopes tied to their rifles in order to stay downwind so as their positions wouldn't be given away." He paused drinking the liquor down in one swig. "You see at that particular time San Juan was still a beta, albeit a very powerful beta but still. He managed to get the wounded &amp; unwounded into safety but he had to pinpoint their location's &amp; that was not easy. The wind picked up &amp; he finally found that very distinctive scent, fear."

"The hunters were silent you see. They didn't give anything away, but their biggest weakness was arrogance &amp; that's what cost them their lives. Heh, like Kate &amp; Alison's mother."

again sorry I am extremely new to this so I really hope this doesn't deter you from reading &amp; please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Like before, don't own the character's just the story.**

**An: to the guest reviewer, I wanted to put out a quality story that no one should be disappointed in reading &amp; I am sorry it took so long to update but I just want it to be good.**

Erica was sobbing uncontrollably, when she saw Derek in the form he was in, her tears almost never stopped. What she saw was what the devil himself would look like if he was in wolf flesh; he had a nearly elongated snout, dagger like fangs, claws not unlike Bowie knives and skin as black as the night sky. She was nearly hysterical when she saw him grow almost a foot in hight, but his violent outburst came to a halt the moment he saw her.

Glowing crimson colored eyes witnessed tears silently falling to the ground and slowly, piece by imperceptible piece, he was reverting to the man he once was. Erica looked on with astoundment, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The power was still lingering in the air but it was less suffocating and his aggression was calmed, albeit to a degree, at the sight of Erica's sorrow. The beast was calming bit by bit and when he reached the bars he was in the partially transformed state, well as partially as someone as powerful as him could get. He looked like any wolf who fully transformed; high rigged brow, mutton chop sideburns, pointy ears and the razor fangs. But what stuck out was the claws, they were black. The sad truth was he couldn't revert fully to human.

Her tear soaked eyes looked on with awe, he may not have fully reverted but he managed to push the wolf back enough to regain some of his humanity. The words he spoke would shock her even more.

Derek: "Eericaaa..."

Erica: "Oh my go.."

She couldn't believe what she just heard. He was trying to communicate but wasn't able to, but she would help him find his way again on that she gave her word.

Peter sat down looking outside, seeing how the rain poured and wishing it had rained like this when the fire took his family.

"Well finish the story." Stiles ordered, Peter looked at him with an amused grin.

"Patients little lamb. Or else I'll turn you into stew." Although try as he might, stiles was intimidated by the older wolf. Luckily Scott used his alpha growl to show he was not amused.

"Oh alright then where was I. Oh yes when the hunters finally caught up to them they unleashed their fury in one simultaneous pack transformation, San Juan and his pack brothers unleashed their fury. What none of them knew was that the hunter's expected to face a wolf of his caliber so they brought with them Berserkers." When he finished that statement they looked on with horror as they knew exactly where he was going because thanks to the beastiary they knew what Berserkers were and what they were capable of doing.

"San Juan and his pack brothers fought valiantly but those THING'S were to much, even for them." Peter looked away for a moment. Wiping away a single tear.

"San Juan's youngest brother Marco was the first to fall, but not the last. You see the hunters were busy taking pot shots with their rifles while the pack fought those abomination's." He finished that last part with disgust in his eyes. "Oh the pack was brave and like I said valiant but the odds were to great you see, because like you Scott he didn't lead a traditional pack but lead it no differently even though he wasn't an Alpha yet. Humph. One has to admire his leadership's quality, up until that night he did not lose a single man."

They all stood there in shock and aww, never knowing such a pack existed before. Peter continued though not leaving them in suspense.

"Well he managed to hold off two but Hector, Jesus and Helena, other members of the pack, were having more trouble with the beasts than he was. Hector and Jesus were both gunned down like mongrels while poor Helena was impaled by one of those things, dear god the carnage was horrible."

They were all shocked to hear the sorrow in Peter's voice, the genuine sadness he felt. He looked at all of them making sure they listened.

"San Juan you see had been in a relationship with Helena and he got her pregnant." At that everyone in the loft looked at Peter in horror. Peter looked like he was drained to the bone. The story drained him mentally as well as spiritually but he reluctantly continued.

" Juan went to her so he could hold her after he destroyed the berserker who murdered her. Holding her lifeless body in his hands he unleashed a roar so full of pain and heartbreak even the berserkers stood stock still because of the power in it. Everyone, hunter and wolf. It didn't matter, they all looked upon him with astonishment and fear for at that moment he became A Dark True Alpha."

Everybody in the room was stunned to silence. Peter knew of the legends; how a wolf through sheer force of will and strength of character could naturally become an alpha without killing, but if the potential were there it wouldn't matter if they killed or not, it would still be there. Energy exists in both positive and negative currents, Scott's energy flowed in the positive spectrum while San Juan's was negative making it harder and more difficult to achieve.

"Scott, remember the night you became an alpha?" Peter asked in a calm monotone manner.

Scott nodded, it was something he'd never forget. The strength, the power. The aggression. It was euphoric, the rush of new found power nearly made him kill Deucalion for more but he knew that it would corrupt who he is and he decided to let the old wolf live until Derek slaughtered him.

"You see Scott, San Juan was a true Alpha to but unlike you his status was harder to achieve because of the lives he took but a spark is needed to unleash it. When Helena laid there lifeless her death became the spark of him being a true Alpha."

_"What do you mean by that?" Asked Stiles in his most sarcastic tone, with everybody suddenly looking at him with unexpected annoyance._

_With a finger to her lips Lydia signaled to Stiles to shut it. And he did. With a nod of appreciation Peter continued._

_"The energy required to unleash your particular Alpha status had to be pure, meaning you were not supposed to take a life." He looked Scott in the eyes when he said the next part._

_"The spark required for his form of a True Alpha came from rage, hatred and complete lack of restraint of his dark emotions. The exact opposite of what a True Alpha like you needs to become one." Everyone looked on with fascination giving him complete attention._

_"Well, all the energy from all the beings he slaughtered and absorbed in battle was amplified the second he became an Alpha. Unleashing a creature of unfathomable power and destruction, if it weren't for the necklace Helena wore that he held in his hands, he would've killed his pack to." _

_Everyone was stunned to silence._


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for the longest time. a lot has happened to me and my family that needed the utmost attention, but I want you all to know that I'm working on this and the next chapter. I want to let all who have read this to know I appreciate you and love you.**

**Like before, don't know the characters, just the story.**

Peter continued on with his story, a story of rage and vengeance. A story of a Demon Wolf.

"San Juan looked at Helena's necklace and focused all his rage at the ones responsible. Each of the hunters tried to fix their rifles on him and the beserkers' tried to rush him at the same time, only to get slaughtered systematically. Savoring each kill." The look on Peter's face frightened everyone, like he wanted to end those killers existences himself.

"Well, he looked exactly what Derek looks like now when he turned, from what I've heard. I just never ever thought of them as stories until now."

At that moment Erica was cautiously stepping towards the cage, silently prying he would not attack. As she neared she saw his current form; from what Scott and the others told her about Deucalion's wolf form, Derek resembled him perfectly at that moment. He sounded like he was almost purring. Eyes of demonic red were watching her intently, like he wanted to devour her. Body and soul.

"Derek? Can you understand me?" She asked hesitantly.

He nodded slightly. Showing he understood.

Meanwhile back at the loft.

"Like Derek, it took time for him to regain his composure. To focus his rational mind so he wouldn't kill his own people, because again, like my nephew, he loved his pack and family to much to cause them harm."

Scott was the first to speak. "What did he do after?" Peter looked at the boy he had turned with respectable acknowledgment and said;

"He traveled the world learning to focus his his mental and physical energy, how to calm the chaos that invaded his body. You see Scott power like his was not something to abuse like an ugly stepchild, no it was something to primal to disrespect, even someone like me knows better than to do that!"

He had never spoken with such conviction, it was almost scary. The same wolf that caused so much misery in their lives was showing genuine humanity. San Juan was truly someone to both admire and fear, to make a sociopath like Peter show any emotions was someone not to be trifled with. All throughout the story Peter showed heartache, sorrow, rage and respect. Yes, he was a true alpha in every sense of the word.

Else where.

Allison's grandfather, Gerrard was in his room, brooding. His defeat at the hands of the young wolf was truly humiliating, the plan was simple; force Derek to bite him, kill him, and take his alpha status for himself. Like he thought. simple. While he was sitting there, sulking, thinking about his situation, a sudden chill ran up his spine. The door to his room gently opened and when he saw who it was, complete and utter terror covered his face. His mysterious visitor spoke in a calm but dark voice, "Hello. Old Killer."

"What the FUCK are doing here!" He screamed.

"To remind you and your kind what happens when hunters go rabid!"

The next morning Gerard was found thrown out of his five story window, his neck turned completely around. From the coroner said, his neck broken that violently before he hit the ground.

A few hours earlier.

"Well how do we help Derek now! It's not like we can retrace San Juan's footsteps when he tried to regain control!" Stiles roared finally unable to keep his mouth shut. A death glare from Lydia let him know he was gonna get it, but at that moment, he didn't care. He continued his questioning though. "I mean it's not like we can track down that demon's grave and resurrect him like you were."

And, with a Cheshire grin, Peter said. "Who said he died."

Everyone was shocked.


End file.
